Archon, Hound Hero, (11th-Level Paladin)
=Archon, Hound Hero, (11th-Level Paladin)= Medium ( , , , ) Hit Dice: 6d8+18 plus 11d10+33 (143 hp) Initiative: +4 Speed: 30 ft. in full plate armor (6 squares); base speed 40 ft. Armor Class: 30 (+9 natural, +11 +3 full plate armor), touch 10, flat-footed 30 Base Attack/Grapple: +17/+22 Attack: +2 cold iron greatsword +25 melee (2d6+9/19–20) or bite +22 melee (1d8+5) Full Attack: +2 cold iron greatsword +25/+20/+15/+10 melee (2d6+9/19–20) and bite +17 melee (1d8+2); or bite +22 melee (1d8+5) and slam +17 melee (1d4+2) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Smite evil, spells, spell-like abilities, turn undead 6/day Special Qualities: Aura of menace, change shape, damage reduction 10/evil, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to electricity and petrification, magic circle against evil, paladin abilities, scent, spell resistance 27, teleport, tongues Saves: Fort +18 (+22 against poison), Ref +11, Will +13 Abilities: Str 21, Dex 10, Con 16, Int 8, Wis 14, Cha 16 Skills: Concentration +20, Diplomacy +19, Hide +2*, Jump +0, Listen +10, Ride +14, Sense Motive +19, Spot +10, Survival +2* Feats: Improved Initiative, Leadership, Mounted Combat, Ride-By Attack, Track, Weapon Focus (greatsword) Environment: A lawful good-aligned plane Organization: Solitary or with juvenile bronze dragon Challenge Rating: Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always lawful good Advancement: By character class Level Adjustment: +5 Description The hound archon hero is a mighty champion of justice, devoted to the pursuit and destruction of evil in all its forms. Combat Hound archon heroes have over time developed a love for their weapons. They prefer to use their holy greatswords over their bite and slam attacks. Spell-Like Abilities At will—aid, continual flame, detect evil, message. Caster level 6th. Aura of Menace (Su) The save DC for the hound archon hero’s aura of menace (DC 18) is adjusted for its higher Charisma score. Smite Evil (Su) Three times per day a hound archon hero can make a normal melee attack with a +3 bonus that deals an extra 11 points of damage against an evil foe. Change Shape (Su) A hound archon hero can assume any canine form of Small to Large size. While in canine form, the hound archon loses its bite, slam, and greatsword attacks, but gains the bite attack of the form it chooses. For the purposes of this ability, canines include any doglike or wolflike animal of the animal type. Skills (*)While in canine form, a hound archon hero gains a +4 circumstance bonus on Hide and Survival checks. Paladin Abilities Aura of courage, aura of good, detect evil, divine grace, divine health, lay on hands (33 points/day), remove disease 2/week, special mount (juvenile bronze dragon). Typical Paladin Spells Prepared (2/2; save DC 12 + spell level): 1st— divine favor, protection from evil; 2nd—bull’s strength, eagle’s splendor. Possessions +3 full plate armor, +2 cold iron greatsword. Hound Archon Hero Mounts In the course of their adventures, many hound archon heroes befriend bronze dragons, which may come to serve as their mounts. The relationship between these mounts and their celestial riders goes beyond even the special bond between paladin and mount. The dragon and the archon are naturally allies and friends, as can be expected of two powerful servants of cosmic justice. The juvenile bronze dragon mount gains 2 additional HD, 4 points of Strength, an additional 4 points of natural armor, improved evasion, and +10 feet to speed in all its movement forms. The dragon cannot, however, command other creatures of its type as other kinds of paladin mounts can. See also : Archon, Lantern , Archon, Hound, Archon, Archon, Trumpet